Lost In Your Memory
by btrstories
Summary: Vampires, and Wolves. There's people dying. Who's responsible for this? Who's "The Destroyer Of World's" who is going all around the world killing innocent people? Is it, the Vampires? The Wolves? Who knows... Kendall/OC. James/OC. Carlos/OC. Logan/OC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_''We knew the world would not be the same''_

''What's going on?'' The long brown haired boy asked. ''What's happening to me!'' He then grew fangs...and honey colored eyes. He was very pale. What happened to him? I think we all know...but exactly _who_ did this?

_''A few people laughed''_

''Ahh!'' The blonde haired boy yelled. He had bite marks on his neck.

''Why'd you fuckin' _do_ that!'' The girl said, holding on to the boy.

''I think you know _why_ I did this! I loved him! You freakin' took him away!'' The vampire who had bitten the boy then laughed, dissapearing from their sight.

_''A few people cried''_

''Help me!'' The latino yelled.''Somebody!'' He swore he almost cried. He was gona die...he was _sure_ of it...or was he?

But who could possibly _help_ him?

_''Most people were silent''_

_I was completely out of words. Was what I saw...real? No...but...what would happen if it was? _The smart boy thought to himself, staring at the ceiling in his room...silence all around him...

_''Now I have become Death, the destroyer of worlds''_

Who is this killer? _Who_! Who's become 'the destroyer of _world's'_?

'' _I suppose we all thought that, one way or another''_

Is it a..._vampire_? A _wolf?_

But their's vampires and wolves everywhere! How will _we_ know!


	2. A Perfect Meeting

_''When you were standing in the wake of devastation..._

_When you were w8ing on t*he edge of the unknown..._

_And with the cataclysm raining downnn..._

_Inside's crying 'save me now'_

_You were there impossibly ALONE...''_

Not alot of people know what this _means_...

Not alot of people know _what_ this has to do with this story...

So let's just start from the _**beggining;**_

''James! Where are you going!'' You could hear James's mother yelling from the kitchen.

''Mom! We just got to Dark-Knight'sVille! I NEED to go see what this town has to show me!'' said James, putting his jacket on, and heading out, before his mother could say another word to him. He ignored her most of the time, but that's just how he was.

He went to the small town named Vampirahs, and looked all around, seeing all different faces. Some were creepy, some were beautiful.

He then saw a few mirrors at a small store, smiled, and went on inside. ''Hmm..I could really use this...'' he said to himself, as he turned around, bumping into a girl with blonde hair, and blue-gray eyes.

''I am so sorry!'' she said. James snapped out of his own thoughts and told the girl;

''No...it was my fault...''

''Oh...have I seen you around here?''

''No...'' James said slowly, still distracted by her amazing beauty.

''Oh, then I'm Skyler, but some people call me Sky...'' she shook his hand.

''I'm James...''

''Ohh..nice... well, it's a very small town here...''

''I can see that...''

''You know some people swear to have seen REAL vampires after coming here?''

''Really? Well, I guess that's why it's called 'Vampirahs'...'' Skyler smiled at him, like she had seen her prince charming.

''Yeah, I guess so too...but people on _this_ side, don't _ever_ go to the North sider's...''

''North sider's?'' Now James was very confused, and actually wanted to know more about what this interesting girl was talking about.

''The small town right next to this one? Wolvesberg?''

''Wow...''

''Were the South sider's...were like enemies and-''

''Skyler! Time to go home!'' a man who looked like he was very mad at James called out in the store.

''That's my father, I gotta go...''

''Um...you wana, maybe, meet here again later?'' Skyler smiled.

''I'd like that...'' Right then, they were both smiling at each other.

''SKYLER!''

''I'm coming dad! Bye James...''

''Bye...''

* * *

><p>''Mom! <em>Why<em> do we _have_ to move here!'' Logan asked his mother, as both of them were walking in the small town, Wolvesberg.

''Because sweet-heart! We are here to _see_, and _live_ in your great-granfather's castle!'' said Joanna.

''Ugh!'' the smart looking boy groaned, almost dropping his lugage.

''Don't you wana experience this? Come on! I bet you'll meet _someone_ along the way!'' Joanna winked at him, and walked away.

_Yeah right..._Logan thought, as he dropped his lugage. He went down to grab it, and he looke up, and met eyes with a girl with icy blue eyes that he couldn't take his eyes off. She was grabbing a bracelet she dropped right infront of him.

''Hi...'' she said, putting her hair behind her left ear.

''Um...I..uh...''

''You _do_ speak english right?'' she said, with a small giggle.

''uh...I...uh...''

''Guess not...um let's see..._where are you from? are you deaf?_''

''Sorry...'' Logan snapped out of it.''I'm Logan...''

''Hi, I'm Natalie.'' she said, smiling at the odd, yet very cute, young man.''Are you new to this small town?'' She and Logan then got up.

''Yes, I'm, here to...visit my great-grandfathers castle and live in it...it's dumb...''

''That's awesome!''

''I know!'' Logan was somehow amused about it now.

''Wait...is it...Jerry Wolvesberg?'' Logan nodded.''Oh my gosh! He is like, the founder of this small, but great town.''

''I know...who would've known...''

''Well, I hope to see you soon, I gotta get home...'' she started to leave.

''Yeah, no worry's'' Logan waved good-bye to her, while smiling.''I hope to see you _very_ soon...'' Logan said to himself.

Joanna looked over at him, and smiled proudly.

* * *

><p>''Ugh! Stupid thing!'' the latino boy yelled, and was getting his first groceries for his mother, right in Wolvesberg.<p>

''Here...let me help you...'' a girl with brown hair helped him take a grocery bag out, to put fruit's or vegetable's in, and gave it to him.''I'm Caterine by the way...I don't think I've ever seen you shop around here before...you know, for food...'' she let out a laugh, as Carlos just smiled at her.

''T-thanks...'' he said slowly, still staring at her amazement.

''Who are you?''

''C-carlos...''

''Oh, well then...Carlos...let me tell you, this town is tuff. Groceries are hard to find because it looks like were in the past time, with knight's and horse riding and wretches and kings and princesses and all that. But whatever you do, do NOT go to Vampirah's right next door...''

''But why? They seem very nice. And I am _not_ a mean person...'' Carlos finally said, with a full sentence.

''I know...I can see it in your eyes...but were like enemies...once...a girl went over their to find her missing doll, and never returned.'' Carlos seemed scared now.''That town changes you...you go in...you _never_ come out... you talk to _one_ person, only _one_...and they take you in there, never to return...and so, they might kill you...Vampirah's? Their vampires of course! They fuckin' kill you!''

''Um...''

''But don't worry! Were ok now...but we think their's wolves _here_...''

''Really? That's pretty insane!''

''Yeah...well, bye...gotta get back to work.''

''Right! Um, thanks...'' Carlos did his cute little smile at her.

''Any time...'' said Caterine, smiling back, and going back to work.

* * *

><p>''She didn't even <em>love<em> me!'' yelled the blonde boy, sitting down at the bottom of a big tree, close to some woods. He was very mad, like wanting to die, kind of mad. He was ripping a rose apppart, a tear starting to stream down his cheek. _I loved you and you fuckin' did that to me!_ He thought to himelf. He didn't want to disturb the town, so called...I think you know...Vampirahs.

''No! Rosa! I will not...no! I thought we discussed this! No parties after- Fine, from 7 to midnight...Saturday..ok...by-whoa!'' Kendall saw a tall but shorter than him, girl with brown hair,fall down, while she was talking on the phone with her friend.

He ran to her, and went down to her so he could be eye-to-eye level with her.''Need help?'' He asked her, grabbing on to her arms tightly.

''Um...'' she was deeply distracted by his dazzing green eyes, and he got distracted by her big brown chocolaty eyes.

''Here...'' he got her up and she smiled at him.

''Thanks...'' she finally said.

''Well I wasn't just gona leave a girl like you there on the ground...'' She laughed.

''Oh, I'm Karla...''

''Kendall...''

She smiled again, and suddenly got nervous, looking down at her feet. He lift her chin up so she can see him.''Are you ok?''

''Fine...just...'' Her phone then interrupted by ringing.''Hello?'' she answered.''yeah...ok...I'll be right there...'' she lastly said and hung up.''Sorry, I gotta go...get ready for a party on Saturday...''

''Oh..that's fine...I guess...'' Kendall looked down.

''Would you like to come? Maybe?''

Kendall's head popped right up.''Really?'' Karla nodded as a response.''Sure, I'd love to...''

''Cool...here...'' She took out a pen, and grabbed his arm, writing down her phone number on it.''There you go...I'll see you Saturday...''

''Ok...'' Kendall smiled, as she smiled back, and left away from his sight.

**Woo! Chapter done! I had an hour writing this! I'm not a very fast typer ok! But hope you enjoyed my hard work! Review!**


	3. If you fuck me over

**Btw...it's Thursday here!(not like last time my big bro got a fortune cookie saying'it's friday' and he yelled'holy shit! it's thursday'...but anyways! lol) And this part of Logan's...I got from''The boy who cried werewolf'' so it wasn't MY idea exactly but I sort of changed it.**

''Woww...'' was all Logan could say after he finally got into his grandfathers castle. It seemed very scary, but interesting at the same time for him.

''Hello?'' yelled Joanna. But no one was there...it seemed very empty. ''Huh...I guess no one's here...'' Joanna turned to Logan, then back and saw a very pale women.''Ahh!'' Joanna and Logan yelled, as Joanna was about to fall, but luckily, Logan catched her, and got her back on her feet.

''Boy...women...'' said the women.

''Uhh...h-hello...my name is Joanna...this is my s-s-n Logan Mitchell...''

The women looked very mad and creepy. She turned around not saying a word.

''Follow me...to your rooms...'' she finally said.

Then, they were all walking upstairs with their lugage.

''So...what's your name?''

The women turned to look at Joanna.''I mean-''The women just turned around and continued to walk.

Logan hit his mother on the arm softly.''Mom!'' he whispered.

''Sorry! I just wanted to know!'' she whispered back in response.

''Boy...your room...straight...women...your room...left to his...'' said the women.

''Thank you...Ms...um...Ms...Ms...so yeah, thanks!'' said Logan,a little bit nervously.

''My name, is Ms. Vladek...boy...''

''Right...well...bye!'' Logan said, running to his room, as well as Joanna.

* * *

><p>Right after Joanna and Logan finished unpacking, they went to eat. When Logan finished he was leaving up to his room, when the door bell rang.<p>

''I got it!'' Logan left to open the front door, but didn't see anyone.

''LOGAN!''

''AHH!''Logan swore he almost had a heart-attack.''Carlos! I told you to _never_ scare me like that!''

''Sorry dude!'' Carlos came inside, as Logan rolled his eyes playfully and closed the door behind them.''But I just came to check out this 'castle' you told me about...'' Carlos laughed, adding quotes with his fingers, and went over to a table.

''Well...it's pretty cool...but this lady Vladek is creepy!'' Logan said in a whisper.

''Come on dude! Ooo look at this!'' Carlos started playing with a vase, but Logan took it away from it.

''Dude! These are valuable!''

''But it said something on it!'' Carlos grabbed the vase, and read what was on it;

_Jerry...this vase is treasured by you...may you rest with your wolf pack in peace..._

''Haha! This is dumb!'' Carlos then put the vase down.

''Wolf pack?'' Logan asked.

''What...is _that_?''

Carlos and Logan turned around to see Ms. Vladek, who seemed mad at them. But she pointed at Carlos when she said '_that'._

''Hi! I'm Carlos!'' Carlos smiled and waved.

''Leave...'' she said.

''What! But I just got here!''

''Leave...''

''But-''

''Leave..

''But-''

''Leave.''

''I'm going...'' said Carlos, putting his head down,and walking away.

''Go to your room boy...''

''Ok...'' Logan then ran quickly to his room, locking the door behind him, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p><em>''We touch, I feel a rush, we clutch, it isn't much<em>  
><em>But it's enough to make me <em>  
><em>wonder what's in store for us<em>  
><em>It's lust, it's torturous, you must be a <em>  
><em>sorcerous<em>  
><em>Cause you just, did the impossible, gained my trust<em>  
><em>Don't play <em>  
><em>games it'll be dangerous if you fuck me over<em>  
><em>Cause if I get burnt, I'ma show ya what it's like to hurt<em>  
><em>Cause I've been treated like dirt befo' ya<em>  
><em>And <em>  
><em>love is "evol", spell it backwards, I'll show ya...''<em>

Kendall was sitting in his chair in his room, with his guitar. But he got interrupted by his room door knocking.''Mom! I don't want any healthy snacks!''

''Ohh it's me! James! And your mom _already_ gave me snacks!''

''Come on in James.''

James then opened the door, and went inside, jumping into Kendall's bed.''So how ya liking this town?''

''Um...it's, pretty, cool...I guess...''Kendall said, looking down.

''Wait...'' James then grabbed the paper Kendall had, and read it.''Dude! Your _still_ not over her! Dude, she _broke_ your heart! She aint fuckin' worth it!'' James yelled, throwing the paper back at Kendall.

''Maybe if you knew _how_ and _why_ she-'' Kendall stopped yelling, and put his hand in his face. But you can hear him sobbing.

''Man I'm sorry...but come on...you gotta learn to move on...Violet wasn't worth it at all...'' James said.''I'll help you! We can go downtown and meet-''

''I don't _need_ to meet any other girl...''

''Why? You- Ohh!'' James smirked.''So? Who is she?''

''Who's who?''

''The girl! Kendall's got a wittle cwush!'' James said, poking Kendall and talking like a baby.

''No one! She's just...a girl that fell and I helped her! That's all!''

''Ohh! So you also got her phone number?''

''Pshh...what! No!''

''Dude...you have it in your arm...I can see it!''

''Well yeah! So?''

''Awesome! Oh damn! I didn't get her phone number!''

''Who's?''

''Skyler...'' James was now thinking of her.

''Ohh...well-''

''Kendall! Mom said to take me to the park!'' yelled his little sister, Katie.

''Why?''

''Uhh, 'Cause! I wana see how people in these villages play around like!''

''Fine...''

''What!'' yelled James.

''Come on James!''

''Ugh! Fine!'' James groaned, but got up, as they were all heading for the near by park of Vampirahs.

**Dumb ending i know! xD Review pls!**


	4. Your just unbelievable

''Mom...I wanna go home...''

''What?'' Joanna laughed, but Logan looked very serious. So she stopped laughing.''Oh you were serious?''

''Um...yes! The lady is creepy, I can't even have my best friend here, and my great-grandfather might've been a wolf!''

''What?''

''Nothing!''

''No, Logan what did you say?''

''Um, is that a phone I hear?'' Logan said, as Joanna reached out to him, but he ran away. She didn't even _hear_ a phone, but she wondered what was going on.

* * *

><p>Logan was looking back, and went downtown. He didn't know where he was going, and he bumped into somebody.<p>

''Oh, I am so sorry, I was...'' Logan stopped, to see Natalie.

''Hi Logan...it's fine by the way...'' Logan smiled at her.''Oh, how's your great-granfather's castle?''

''It's...interesting...''

''That's great!''

_No it's nooottt..._ Logan thought, looking away.

''Maybe I should visit sometime!''

''Yeah that would be-wait no!''

''What? W-why not?''

''B-because, because oh! Here's a _good_ one! Um...I'm very busy there, I have to help _alot_, and I-''

''How about _I'll_ help you?''

''No!''

''Why?'' Logan knew she would be afraid of the creepy women, but he liked Natalie, so he _had_ to lie to her because of that.

''Because...oh look my mom's calling me, I gotta go! Bleep-blap-bloop!'' Logan laughed nervously, and ran away.

''Wait! Logan!''

''Hey...''

''Oh...hey Kaila.''

''Who was that?''

''A...very cute friend...'' Natalie smiled, and looked down. _Very very cute..._ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Logan looked back, and was walking away, and bumped into Carlos.<p>

''Oh, sorry dude...''

''It's okay...how ya been? Since I haven't been able to _visit_ you 'cause of that mean lady!''

''I know! She's creeping me out dude! I wanna go home! Why'd I ever agree to come to his castle!'' Logan and Carlos did a friendly hug, while sobbing.

''Yeah! Why did you agree!''

''Boy!''

''Ahhhh!'' Logan and Carlos yelled for a very long time, when they turned around to see Ms. Vladek.

* * *

><p><strong><span>9:00 PM. STILL THURSDAY<span>**

''Katie! Come on! It's getting late...and dark...'' Kendall said.

''Come on! It's not like it was shiny and sunny before we left home!'' She said.

''She has a point...'' James whispered to Kendall.

''Look...'' Kendall put his hands in his face.''We have to...'' Kendall stopped, to see Karla pass by and smile and wave at him. He smiled back.

''Kendall? Hello? Anybody there?'' James waved a hand in Kendall's face and shrugged at Katie.

''KENDALL!''

''What!'' Kendall was now back to reality.''Yeah! thank you for screaming in my ear!''

''Anytime...'' Katie said.''But, be careful...you don't want your heart-broken for the...''

''Oh god...'' Kendall said, looking up, then back down.

''The...is it the 10th?''

''I don't know, maybe 11th time...'' said James.

''Yeah! Plus Violet, that's 11...yeah!''

''I don't know how he could be so dumb and-''

''GUYS!'' Kendall yelled.''Please! Just...stop! I know I've had my heart-broken like 10 times! But-''

''11 dude...11...'' said James.

''My point is! I got over them!''

''Not Violet...''

''Yes I have!''

''Dude! You wrote a poem about her!''

''Can you guys just please let me be!''

''Kendall, your my brother...''

''And I'm your awesome friend...'' Kendall looked at James. Almost like he wanted to say _What the fuck?_

''And I care about you! Now was I right when I told you Violet was a bitch?''

''Katie!''

''Dude! You teach her these stuff?'' James asked curiously.

''No!''

''But anyways...wasn't I right?''

''Well...''

''WASN'T I right?'' Kendall breathed deeply. He knew what his sister had told him. He remember's the exact same words she said too.

_Kendall, be careful with this chick..._

_She might be trouble._

_Kendall! She's cheating on you I know it!_

_Why won't you believe me! I'm your sister!_

_Oh, so your just gona trust her instead of me! _

_Ugh! You are unbelievable!_

''...yes...'' Kendall finally said. He looke down, and it took him into a flashback.

_Violet! What's going on!_

_Nothing!_

_Don't lie!_

Kendall remembers seeing her in another guys bed. Kissing.

He knew his life would end by that point. But he didn't do anything...he just broke up with her...he didn't want his pieces of his shattered heart all around the girl that had cheated on him.

''But Karla's not like that!''

''I'm just saying...be careful..and be careful with Violet. I hear she's living arround Dark-Knight's Ville...''

Kendall looked down...he knew he could always count on his little sister.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not gonna let you do this...soon...you'll...be...gone.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Who thought that thing in the end? Who knows! Well...I do! Review pls! :D<strong>


	5. What just happened?

**FRIDAY**

Logan was in his room, reading. He then saw a picture of his great-grandfather, and stopped to look at it.

Later, he was on his laptop. Researching all the information he possibly wanted to know about him. He heard a car door shut, and that meant, Ms. Vladek, had finally left the house.

Logan picked up his phone, dialing Carlos's number.

''Carlos! Get over here!''

''No!''

''Don't worry! Ms. Vladek has some special meeting!''

''About what?''

''I don't know! Probably about her face...but whatever! Get over here!''

Logan then heard a door knock.''Oh, hold on Carlos...'' Logan went to open the door, and their he was.

''Carlos! How'd you-''

''I was just...''

''Were you, _hiding,_ behind, the bushes?''

''...maybe...''

''Ugh...come on in buddy.'' Logan pulled Carlos inside, and they went to Logan's room, researching on his laptop.

''See! It says, that my great-grandfather's family was a wolf pack!''

''That doesn't say that!'' Carlos looked closely, and his eyes widened.''It says that!''

''And! It says in his castle, there's a small secret room, behind a bookshelf, with all type of things.''

''Aww! If _only_ we were in his castle!''

''Carlos...buddy...we _are_ in his castle...''

''Oh! Sweet!''

* * *

><p>''Come on!''<p>

''It's dark in this room!''

''Oww!''

''Sorry!''

''Not only do I have sensitive ear's, but also sensitive feet!''

''Ugh, don't be such a baby Logan!'' Just then, they heard something fall.''Ahh!''

''Yeah...it's not just me dude...''

''Whatever! Just, find the damn light switch!''

''Found it!'' Logan yelled.

''Finally!'' Logan then turned the light on, and Carlos saw a skeleton infront of him.

''Ahh!'' Carlos yelled, as he dropped the skeleton on to the floor.

''Shh! Dude!''

''Logan? Are you alright?''

''Yeah mom! Don't worry!'' Logan then nodded at Carlos, who seemed a little scared. He walked over to some old books. He then saw some chemical tubes, but with something that appeared to be blood. ''L.B 216?'' Carlos then bumped into Logan, making himdrop the tube. Now, blood was all over the floor.''Dude!''

''Sorry! I triped!''

''Well, now we gotta clean this up!'' Logan went down to the floor, and picked up the glass.

''Well...well...well...well''

Logan and Carlos turned to see Ms. Vladek.

''Too late to run?'' asked Carlos.

* * *

><p>James was at Kendall's house. Kendall was staring at the ceiling in his room, while James was just looking out the window. Just then, Kendall got up from his bed.<p>

''I totally forgot! I have to ask Karla about the party!''

''PARTY? You never told me about a party!'' James said.

''Uhh..psh...I, I didn't? My bad!'' Kendall said nervously, putting his hand behind his neck. He then grabbed his phone, and called her.

''Hello?'' she answered.

''Hey! It's, it's Kendall.''

''Oh hey!''

''So, about the party...''

''Oh! It's tomorrow at 7pm to midnight. We got everything prepared. It's gona be awesome! Please come!''

''Yeah, don't worry! Um, hey, is it okay if I bring a friend?''

''Two! Two!'' whispered James.

''Or, some friends?''

''Yeah! Sure! If their your friends they must be as great as you!''

''Thanks...'' Kendall smiled, and hung up.

''Were going to a teenage partaaayyy!'' yelled James, as Kendall just laughed at him. Then he stopped, when he got another phone call. He smiled and answered.''Hey, forgot something?''

''Listen! If you break my friend's heart, I will kill you!''

''Um, who is this?''

''Her friend Demi! Now look blondy, she has had a _bunch_ of guys break her heart, and I am _not_ gonna let her have another shattered heart ok! So watch your back american! Good day!''

Kendall's eyes widened, as he put his phone down, and sat down in his chair.''What the hell!'' he yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done! I'm listening to heffron drive! My fav song! Stand forever! It's beast! Lol,oh! And Review this PLS!<strong>


	6. It's not what they think

**Hey! Well...here is...chapter 5? I don't really know! Sorry! Can't keep count too much lol. Sorry I haven't been uploading! I'm doing another story which people really seem to like! read it if you want! It'a 'Wherever Pain May Come' Oh, right...THIS story... x)**

* * *

><p>''Look Ms. Vladek, we, we didn't mean to come in here! It was...just that...uhm..it was Carlos!''<p>

''Dude! Not cool!'' Logan and Carlos closed their eyes, to wait for the pain to come. They yelled, when Ms. Vladek put a hand in one of their shoulder's. Then, they opened their eyes slowly, to see Ms. Vladek looking at them. But it was weird...she seemed...calm.

''It's ok...boys...go...''

''Um...that's all? Your not, gonna taze us or anything?'' Logan then elbowed Carlos.

''No! And...you can bring visitor's...but if I see you in this room _again_, you will be cleaning off the garage! Good day...'' She said, as she left, without even smiling. Logan and Carlos looked at each other, and shrugged, as they both just left.

* * *

><p>Skyler was with her 2 friends, Jessica and Sam, at downtown Vampirahs. They sat down, in a coffe place outside.<p>

''So...James? That's the guy your in _love_ with?'' Sam seemed like she was mocking Skyler, but as a joke.

''Shut up!'' Skyler put her hand in her face, and smiled.''I am not _in love_ with him...he just invited me to a party! What's so wrong with that!''

''Nothing!'' said Jessica, laughing. Then, their other friend DeAnna came.''What up, what up?'' said DeAnna, sitting down in a chair.''What are we talkin' about?''

''This party Skyler got invited to...'' said Jessica.

''Ohhh...by that guy? What's his name? James?''

''Yeah...her little crush!''

''Shut up! Or I won't let you guys come!'' said Skyler.

''I don't wanna go anyways...'' said DeAnna.

''Why not?'' asked Sam.''That's the first party were going to! It's an _actual_ teenage party!''

''Because! Its a vampire party! Duh!''

''What are you talking about?''

''Guys! It's so obvious! This place is full of those blood-sucking monsters! I mean, have you seen the name of this town? Vampirahs? Vampires...they both have the first 6 letters the same!''

''Your overreacting.'' said Jessica, rolling her eyes, but still giving her a little smile. Then DeAnna got up, grabbing one of the cookies that was on the table they were sitting on.

''Sorry. But _I_ for once, do _not_ want to crash, a vampire party.'' She lastly said, before leaving.

* * *

><p>James and Karla were sitting in a different place outside. but it was pretty close to the coffe place Skyler was at.<p>

''So...James, um...look, w-why am I here again?'' asked Karla. It seemed he had told her to meet him here.

''Look Karla...you seem like a very sweet girl...and I respect that.''

''So? What's the problem then?''

''It's Kendall...''

''Ohh...is he not coming to my party?''

''Oh he's coming! Definetly! I, just...need you to help him, and _me_ with something.''

''Oh, sure. With what exactly?''

''Kendall's had his heart broken like a TON of times...and I really want you to help him get over this girl that shattered his heart. I mean,_ I_ was the one who had to pick up the pieces!''

''Oh...I feel really bad now...''

''I mean seriously! The guy even wrote a poem about her!''

''Oh-''

''Seriously! She like, cheated on my best friend!''

''J-James-''

''But come on! She can go suck on another guys stupid-''

''JAMES!'' Karla yelled,''There are kid's here...'' She breathed deeply.''And, sure...I guess I can help him get over this girl. I've helped a _ton_ of my guy friends get over girl's that shattered their hearts into a million pieces.''

''Awesome! Your his new girlfriend then!'' He gave her a hug as she was with the 'what the hell' look on her face.''Bye!''

''Wait!'' Too late, James had left, with a huge smile on his face.

Kendall was looking over at them, and just left, looking sad.

James was looking back, and bumped into Skyler by accident.''Oh, I'm so sorry Sky.''

''It's ok...uhm...'' Skyler paused, to see Karla sitting down, drinking something that appeared to be soda.''Should I be jealous of that girl you were just with? 'Cause you asked me out to a party.'' She smiled, and looked at him. James turned around, and turned back to Skyler, and said;''Oh, Karla? No, not at all! She's just a friend. She's the one who invited us to that party.''

''Oh! Awesome! Gotta go thank her...and, I can't wait for the party.'' She smiled, and kissed his cheek as she left.

''Me either...'' said James.

* * *

><p><strong>Tee-hee! Chapter ah-done! Lol review pls! :)<strong>


	7. The Party

**Ok, this chapter's all about the party at Vampirahs lol. The next chapter will be all on Logan/Carlos...you won't believe what Carlos did xD**

**Kendall's gonna wear what he wore in the video for 'Boyfriend' ft. Snoop Dog. You know, when he wore that vest and tie and all that? Yeah...and James will wear what he wore in his OWN picture of their 1st album! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday-5:30pm<strong>_

''So...what should we wear at the party?'' asked Kendall, as he was at James's house, in his room.

''Hmm...yeah! I will definetly wear a black jacket, well, mine as well wear all black!'' James smiled while holding his black jacket.

''Yeah, that's great James. And, me?''

''Well...''

''How about we, go to that really cool store by that coffe place.''

''Why?''

''That's the only place with _actual_ teenage clothes...trust me, I've been here my whole life. The whole place was named after my dad...''

''Oh, ok! Let's go!'' yelled James, as they both left.

* * *

><p><strong>6:30pm<strong>

''We look awesome!'' yelled James, as him and Kendall were all dressed up for the party.''Let's go!'' James pulled Kendall into his black 2011 camaro, and started driving off.

They were on a long road, on their way.''Ok, it's like to the left... and Skyler said to meet her here and-'' James stopped, to see Kendall looking out the window with his fist in his cheek. He seemed sad.''Come on dude!'' James smiled at his best friend. They knew each other since the day James moved to Dark-Knight'sVille. James then put his hand on Kendall's shoulder.''Buddy, have fun!''

''I know! It's just that...''

''Violet...wasn't...worth it ok! It was _her_ loss for cheating on a great guy like you...'' Kendall smiled, as they both saw balloons to their left. They were in the middle of some woods, but their was a huge mansion with party lights and thumping music.

Kendall and James went inside, and saw all the people all around, while the song 'Watcha Say' was playing really loud.

''This is so awesome! Oh! Their's Skyler! Bye!'' James said, as he left.

Kendall, was looking around, as he got tapped on his shoulder. He then turned around, and saw a girl about his height, but with black hair and side bangs.''Um, hi?''

''You Kendall?'' Kendall nodded at the girl that seemed mad at him. She then gave him a look, and started going around him, still looking at him.''Well...your not hidious...but remember what I told you...'' she smiled, and left. Kendall knew that she was Demi.

''Kendall!'' Karla came with a drink, and hugged him.''So glad you came! You look really good!''

''Thanks!'' They both yelled, over the really loud music,''You look beautiful!''

''What?''

''You look beautiful!''

''Sorry! I can't hear you!'' She then turned around, when someone tapped her shoulder.

''Hey buddy!'' James came with Skyler''This is Skyler.''

''Hey. Um, James? I need you to tell Karla something, since you can scream louder than me.''

''Ok! Not sure what you said, but ok!''

''Tell Karla; you look beautiful!''

''What?''

''Tell her, you look beautiful!''

''What!'' Kendall then grabbed James by his collar, as the music stopped, but he didn't notice.''You look beautiful!''

Then, the whole crowd stopped what they were doing, and just stared at them like 'wtf?'

''Thanks...you look very handsome...'' said James. As everyone just looked away.

''Um, Kendall? I didn't know you were-''

''No! I'm straight! Totally straight! Swear!'' Karla laughed.

''Well...that's great...''

''James?'' Skyler gave James a weird look.

''I'm straight too!'' Skyler laughed, and grabbed his hand.''Well yay.''

''Becuase...I was kinda hoping we can be more than friends...'' Karla said, as she grabbed both of Kendall's hands. She leaned in, but their was a really loud crash that distrupted the whole party. Then, a huge window broke, with glass falling everywhere.

Kendall's eyes widened, to see that it was Violet.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh...lol sorry it's short, I have NO ideas right now on this... well review pls! I need to finish my other stories, so I might take long uploading this one!<strong>


	8. Why Carlos?

Logan and Joanna were eating dinner, and Carlos was their guest. Now that he knew about how cool the castle was, he's been coming by alot. He even decided to come and live their! It was no bother. The castle was _huge_ anyways.

They were enjoying some chicken from a recipy of Logan's grandma, who had died about 2 years ago. Then, their was a slight knock on the door.''I got it...''Logan said, going over to open the door, and he smiled to see who it was.''Kristy!'' He yelled, as he went over to hug her. Kristy was his sister, who had moved with her father after his divorce with Joanna. He got Kristy, and Joanna got Logan.

''Logan! I missed you!'' said Kristy.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Logan, excited about seeing his sister after so long.

''Well...I heard about you guys staying at my great-grandfathers castle, so I told my dad if I could come to stay, and he said yes!'' She then looked over to the dinning room.''Mom!'' She yelled, going over to hug her mother.

''My sweety.'' said Joanna, hugging back her daughter.

''Carlos!' Kristy then went to hug Carlos. He was Logan's best friend, so she definetly knew him already.

''Girl...'' Ms. Vladek said, as Kristy just looked at everyone.''Follow me, to your room.''

''Um, ok.'' Kristy smiled, and followed Ms. Vladek upstairs.

''Well...I'm done, I'll be in my room the rest of the night. So, good-night guys.'' Joanna went over to Logan and kissed his cheek, and then she waved at Carlos and walked upstairs.

''Awesome!''

''What?'' asked Logan, with a smile, and seeing Carlos's smirk on his face.

''Well...'' Carlos put his phone down, which he had in his hand before, and got up, going over to the front door.''Surprise!'' He then opened the door, and Logan's smile faded away, as he saw about 30 people standing right outside the door.

''Dude...'' Logan had no words at this moment.

''No need to thank me! I brought them to se this castle.''

''Why Carlos? Why!''

''$20 a person.'' Carlos whispered to Logan. Then, Logan just pulled him out of the way, and was suddenly all smily.''Welcome! To Wolvesberg greates castle!'' Logan said, as he lowered to Carlos, and whispered;''I want half the cash.''

''Deal!'' Carlos said, as they both smiled, and started letting everyone inside.

''Hi Logan...''

''Hi-whoa! N-Natalie? What are you doing here!'' asked Logan.

''I really wanted to check this castle out. Let's see how good you are to showing people around.'' Natalie smiled, and came inside, as Logan just started to fix his hair and shirt.

''Carlos!''

''C-Caterine? Your here too?''

''Yep! Come on! I wanna see this castle!'' She then came inside, as Carlos smiled, and closed the front door.

''Hey Lo-'' Kristy stopped, to see all the people in the living room.

''Kristy? Go to bed.'' Logan said, trying to cover his sister from seeing all of the people.

''First, it's not even passed 9, and second, who are all these people?''

''No one!'' Kristy gave him a look. Everytime she wanted him to tell her something, she'd do the same serious face.

''Ok fine! Were showing people the castle for money! Don't tell mom! Becasue I love you...and please!'' Logan said, putting his hands together as if he was praying.

''Fine...I won't tell...'' Kristy said, folding her arms, as Logan smiled.''IF!''

''Oh god...''

''You split the money, and include me.''

''Ok! Deal! But YOU have to help!'' Logan then pulled Kristy's hand to where evryone else was at.

They started showing everyone around and told the people to be completely quiet, or if not, they'd be in some serious trouble.

''Hey...what's this room?'' asked some dude, when they passed by the secret room right by the book shelf.

''No, no no!'' Logan and Carlos yelled, but too late, he had already opened the book shelf.

''Awesome! Come on everybody!'' he yelled, as everyone went inside the secret room.

''No!'' Logan yelled again, but he was just being ignored by everyone.

''L.B 217?'' asked the same dude that had opened the book shelf. He then grabbed the tube with blood, and he started to open it, as he smelled it. He then dropped some in his hand, as it just started to fizzle.''W-What' going on!''

''Dude! That looks gross!'' said his friend, looking at his hand.

''EVERYONE OUT!'' Carlos jumped into Logan's arms, as everyone screamed, and turned around, to see Ms. Vladek. They started leaving, and Logan just dropped Carlos, as Kristy and them tried to hide in the middle of the crowd. But, they had no luck. Ms. Vladek pulled them back inside the room.''You two, are in so much trouble.''

''We know. Were so sorry!'' they said, closing their eyes tightly.

''We'll clean the garage!'' yelled Logan and Carlos.

''Actually...'' Ms. Vladek stopped, and grabbed all the money from Logan's hand.''Just give me money, and you won't have to clean garage.'' She lastly said, after walking away.

''Oh damn!'' Kristy yelled, as all 3 of them came out of the room.

''Eh, at least she didn't take away _my_ money.'' Carlos said, taking out more cash.''_Give_ me that!''Logan yelled, as he took his money away, and split it up equally. Then, after that, he just left with Kristy upstairs.

''Hey!''Carlos said, as he just rolled his eyes and left.


	9. Surrounded

''V-Violet?'' Kendall was in complete shock to see the girl that had broken his heart into more than a million pieces.

''Kendall...I want you to know how sorry I am.'' Violet said, grabbing onto Kendall's hand.''I love you. Nothing will ever stop that. Please, forgive me. I can't live without you...'' Kendall just looked at her blue eyes, but he then closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't forgive her.

James was next to Skyler, when he saw Violet. ''Oh no. Um, Skyler, I'll be right back.'' James said.

''Um, okay, I'll be outside,'' Skyler said. James then ran infront of Kendall, while facing Violet.''Ok listen here, skunkbag!''

''James!'' Kendall whisper-yelled at his friend.

''Yeah one sec. Look, Kendall doesn't want anything with you okay! So just, walk away! Like, right now!''

''He doesn't mean that.'' Kendall faked a little smile at Violet, trying to pull away James. Karla looked at them, and just left outside.

* * *

><p>There were a ton of people outside. She started to tear up, so she just walked over to the woods right by the mansion.<p>

She heard people passing by quick. Like, speed. Really fast, speed. She turned back, but didn't see anyting. Til she turned around, she saw a bunch of people right infront of her. Like about 10-15 people. Most were girls, about 5 were guys.

She got scared, because she noticed one little difference between her, and these people.

They, had fangs.

* * *

><p>''What was that?'' Kendall asked.<p>

''What was what?'' James shouted.

''I heard a girl scream. It, sort of sounded like-'' Kendall got interrupted by a diffrent girl screaming. Then, Kendall and James looked at each other with wide eyes.

''Karla!''

''Skyler!'' yelled Kendall and James, turning around, and almost running out, til they were stopped by a bunch of people surrounding them, and grabbing them by their arms.''Oh guys, we can't let you leave...'' Violet laughed. More like an evil laugh.

''Your just in time for dinner,'' said a girl that sort of looked like Violet.

''Emily!'' Kendall yelled. Emily was actually Violet's sister. Her only sister.

Kendall and James didn't know how to escape, but then, Kendall had a plan. He then kicked the dude that was holding on to him, as he let go. Then, James did the exact same thing, as they both just punched and kicked the others that were surrounding them. Then, they ran off to their car.

Their, they saw Karla and Skyler unconcious.''Come on! Let's just take 'em home!'' Kendall yelled, as he and James jumped inside the car, and put their seat belts on.

''Hold on buddy!'' James yelled, as he drove away, from the mansion.

''So close!'' Emily yelled.

''Don't worry...I've got a plan.'' Violet said.

**So sorry it's short! I like, have NO ideas right now on this. -_-**


	10. What's going on?

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been uploading! But here is the next chapter, cuz I can't keep count in which ch. I'm in. Well, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>''I cannot believe that dude opened that bookshelf!'' Logan yelled at Carlos. Logan was actually on his laptop, like always.''It's top secret!''<p>

''Wait...didn't he get the tube that had L.B.217 on it?'' Carlos asked.

''Yeah...why?''

''Because! The one _you_ grabbed the other day, was L.B.216!''

''So...it had a different number on it! That chemical or blood _has_ to mean something! But, what do you think L.B. means?'' Logan put his hand on his chin, and smiled at Carlos as Carlos did the same.''You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?''

''Are you thinking about pie? 'Cause_ I'm_ thinking about pie...''

''No! Carlos...we, are going to research it on my great-grandfather's website.''

''Wait...he has a website?_ I_ want one of those!'' Logan just rolled his eyes, and began looking in his laptop.

After a few minutes, he finally found the answer.''Carlos!'' Logan shook Carlos who was half asleep on his chair.

''What dude?''

''Look! It says, L is just a letter to find it when you put the tubes in alphabetical order! And B, just means blood...''

''Okay! And, the numbers?''

''The tube that had 216, is the blood of a wolf...''

''Awesome! And what about 217? The dude grabbed it and his skin was...gross...''

''Well I bet he grew hair, 'cause that was blood of a werewolf...''

''Isn't that the same?''

''Almost. 'Cause a werewolf only forms at a full moon, and a wolf just forms whenever you want it to.''

''Ohh this is bad...''

''Oh yes.''

''Hey wanna get a smoothie?''

* * *

><p>''What is going on?'' Karla said, as she walked over to see her reflection in her bathroom mirror. She looked closely, and saw her eyes turn from brown, to a honey color.''Oh boy...'' She said, as she grabbed her jacket, and left.<p>

She knocked on someone's door, an Skyler opened it.''Karla? What are you doing here?'' Skyler sounded sort of nervous.

''I need to know, if your feeling a bit weird.''

''Yeah...sort of...do you know what it is? 'Cause I've been feeling very thirsty and I've been drinking about 6 bottles of water, but I'm still thirsty! And I took a look at my eyes, and they were orange. Orange?''

''I think I know what the problem is...''

* * *

><p>''Hey, James?'' asked Kendall who was in his laptop in his room as well as James.<p>

''Yeah buddy?''

''You know what's weird?''

''What's weird?''

''That I keep inviting you over!''

''That, is because you love me!' James said, with a huge smile and letting his arms out, as Kendall just laughed and put James's arms down.

Then, they stopped, to hear Kendall's door knock.''It's open!'' Kendall yelled, as he saw his mother looking a bit worried, and with th house phone in her hands.''What's wrong?''

''James, I am so sorry...'' said Ms. Knight, as James faked a smile and got up from Kendall's bed.

''About what?''

''Your brother Joe was killed.''

''What!'' James yelled.''How!''

''I don't know honey, but you'd better go. Your family is about to say their last good-bye's.''

''Thanks.'' James said, as he started running away.

''James! Wait up!'' Kendall yelled, as he got up from his seat.''Bye mom.'' Was the last thing he said, before making it out the door.

**Review?**


	11. What's wrong?

''Kristy? Kristy!'' Logan and Carlos were just running around the castle looking for Logan's sister. They stopped running, when they bumped into each other.

''Dude! Where is she!'' Carlos asked, yelling at Logan.

''I don't know!''

''Split up! Again!'' Carlos yelled, as they both just ran opposite ways.

* * *

><p>Kristy was outside of the castle, checking out a huge sculpture of her great-grandfather. ''Hmm...I wonder how it was like when people just, listened to every single thing you said...'' She said to herself. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.<p>

She yelled, and punched the person.''Uhm, ow?''

''Oh I'm so sorry Logan!'' Kristy said, helping Logan up from the ground from when she punched him a few seconds ago.

''It's okay...what are you doing?''

''Nothing, I just...decided to check this sculpture, oh look, it's still old!'' Kristy said, with a fake smile as she just left.

''Okaay?'' Logan told himself.

* * *

><p>''Why do we have funerals so quick?'' Skyler asked Kendall. They were both at James's house waiting for him to change, but they were both already wearing black. Karla, on the other hand, was just in the kitchen trying to kill the thirst she had.<p>

''It's sort of a tradition here. Your dead, so in a few hours when they know you can't possibly come back to life, they just throw you in a coffin, and next thing you know, you have a funeral right away. Even if no one can come.'' Kendall said.

''Oh...''

''They did that to my father...that's why they do it in every funeral to remember him or something. You know he ruled this whole place?''

''Really? I didn't know that.''

''Yeah, even the place next to this one, uhm.'' Kendall snapped his finger's to try to remember.

''Wolvesberg...'' They both said at the same time.

''Yeaah, but, um, some dude named Jerry Wolvesberg was sort of the first one to rule Wolvesberg. Then a few ages passed and my father ruled it here and there.''

''Oh...that's, nice.''

''No it's not. You don't know how it was like to be the little boy with having no father to, play catch with or something, and JAMES HURRY UP DUDE!''

''Sorry! I'm sad, mad, and you know I need alone time for my hair!'' James said, coming downstairs.''Karla!''

''What? I wasn't, doing anything, just don't go into the kitchen. There's nothing their. No disaster. And... I've said too much already.''

''Let's just go.'' James said.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe he's dead...but who could have done this?<em> James thought to himself, not even wanting to hear the things the priest was saying in the funeral. Kendall then patted his tall, brunette friend in the back, giving him a smile.

James just smiled back a little, and took a look at who was in back of his mother. Then, his eyes widened.

_James...Come here...James..._ James kept hearing whispering and echoes in his head, then, he snapped back into reality after hearing the priest say his name.''Oh, I'm sorry...''

''James...'' The priest started,''You said your brother was exactly like you right?'' James nodded, and kept looking behind his mother, who was in front of him.''Well, would you like to put his favorite comb in there?''

James breathed deeply, and went over to the hole with the coffin in it. James took out a small comb exactly like the one he had, but blue. His hand kept shaking in the air. Then, a tear streamed down James's cheek. _I...I c-can't do this.._. James thought.

Then, he looked over at his mother who was crying. Then, he took a look at Kendall, Skyler and Karla. Kendall seemed like he wanted to tell James 'What's wrong? Just throw the comb in there!'

James shook his head as a response, when Kendall never actually said anything.

He then ran away.''James!'' Kendall yelled, starting to go after James. Karla and Skyler following him.

* * *

><p><strong>That was sort of sad for me. But, what's up with James? Next chapter up soon :) Review pls.<strong>


	12. It's so obvious!

**Okay, thanks for your reviews so far :) I have to say, I've picked the nicest people for this story, and this story will be long. I still have a bunch of ideas in my folder and index cards I haven't even used! Okay! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>''Hey, Logan?'' Carlos asked, looking at something in his two hands and walking up to Logan.<p>

''Not now Carlos. I'm trying to see if my great-grandfather really had this necklace that he gave to his beloved...But she lost it around his castle. I'll see if I can find it!'' Logan said, smiling and getting closer to his laptop.

''Oh that's awesome! I guess I won't be needing this necklace!'' Carlos said, throwing the necklace in the air.

''No!'' Logan saw the necklace fly, and he jumped to catch it before it hit the ground. Then, he was on the ground, relieved, and holding on to the necklace in his two hands.

Carlos smiled, clapped, and took out a small paper, giving his best friend a 10.''Carlos!'' Logan yelled, as Carlos jumped and threw the paper. Logan got up, and took a look at the necklace. It was a red heart, and it said 'To my love'

''Wow...'' Logan said.

''Who's Tomy?''

''Tomy? Carlos, it says _to my_.''

''Oh! That makes _much_ more sense!''

''Okay, it said it glowed...but I don't know how it glows and it didn't say in the website...'' Logan said, examining the beautiful necklace in his hands. Then, both of them looked up, when they heard the door bell ring.

They went downstairs. Carlos opened the door, and Logan went into the dining room and table.

''Hey Logan!'' Carlos yelled, as Logan jumped. He turned around, and saw Natalie and Caterine.''Oh, hey! What are you doing here?'' Logan asked.

''I just, wanted to come and see you...'' That made Logan smile.

''And Carlos here, invited me.'' Caterine said.

''Oh hey, what's this beautiful necklace for?'' Natalie grabbed the necklace from the table and looked at it.

''Yeah, I found it...sorry, Carlos did. I just...don't know how it glows.'' Logan said.

''Oh, is that the necklace Jerry gave to his beloved Sally?'' Caterine asked, as Logan nodded.''I did research in some other website, well, 'cause it's a top secret website of my great-fathers. He was Jerry's best friend, and my dad owns the secret website. It said how the necklace like, lights up.''

''Really? How?'' Logan asked, looking at the necklace again.

''Come on, the answers right in front of you!''

''Salt!'' Carlos grabbed the salt from the dining room table.''It's totally obvious!''

''No, Carlos...'' Caterine laughed, and took the salt from his hands, and took a look at Logan and Natalie.

Natalie looked at Logan, and put the necklace on, as everyone saw it light up into a beautiful bright red. The color of love.

* * *

><p>''James!'' Kendall yelled, running into the woods.''James!'' Kendall was out of breath now, so he stopped running. He put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath again. Then, he turned around after feeling a hand in his shoulder. He saw Karla's hand their, and Skyler next to her, also out of breath like him.<p>

''Aren't you tired?'' Kendall asked, as Karla shook her head.

''I'll go after him...'' Karla lastly said, after walking away. She didn't really run that fast when James left, but when she was out of sight from Kendall, she ran quick. She then stopped a little, and jumped from a cliff to the other side. She fell down, but she kept hearing sobbing, so she looked around. Then, she found out where the sobs were coming from. So she jumped back to the other side, and saw Skyler coming.

''What's wrong?''

''Shh, shh...I hear something...sobbing...''

''You guys, are _really_ fast!'' Kendall said, putting his hands in his knees again, trying to catch is breath.

''James? James!'' Karla yelled, as they all heard her echo.''James...'' Karla put her hands in her face, as Skyler just put her hand behind her head.

Karla then ran behind a tree, and stopped.''James...No, no, no...James!'' She started crying, and went down on her knees.

''What's wrong?'' Skyler stopped, and put her hand over her mouth. Tears starting to form in her eyes.''James...But w-who was sobbing then?'' Skyler asked, then seeing a little boy's figure appear, then disappear again. Then, she blinked hard, and looked at James again.

''No! What happened to James!'' Kendall yelled, putting his hands in his hair, making it get a bit messed up. He swore he was almost going to cry too.''James...'' Kendall then put James's head in his arm.''Who did this to you...''

''Well don't just stand their!'' Karla yelled.''Come on! Pick him up! We gotta save him...'' She said, crying again, as well as Skyler. Kendall then put his head down, and picked his friend up.

* * *

><p><strong>Tun-tun-TUN! Lol review pls! :D<strong>


	13. Love

''I'm lost...'' Carlos said, as Caterine just smiled at him.''But seriously, what does it mean?'' Carlos asked.

''Love Carlos...'' Caterine said, smiling again.

Logan and Natalie were looking into each other's eyes very closely. They were smiling, till they both leaned in, and pressed their lips together.

''Aw!'' Carlos yelled, as Logan pulled away and looked at him.''Right, sorry dude...'' That made all of them laugh.

''Caterine?'' Logan asked, as he took the necklace from Natalie and put it on Caterine. Then, they all saw it glow up again.

''Damnet! Your in love with Logan too!'' Carlos asked, folding his arms.

''Carlos...buddy,'' Logan stopped, and looked at Carlos while putting his hand in his shoulder.

''Oh!'' Carlos finally got what he was trying to tell him. Then, Logan just pushed Carlos to Caterine. Making them get very close to each other and kiss.

* * *

><p>''I wonder what happened to him...'' Kendall said, sitting down in the hospital couch with his hands in his knees as he looked down.<p>

''Come on James...Please...'' Skyler was sitting in the bed that James was at, holding his hand.

Karla, on the other hand, was just pacing back and forth. Until Kendall stood up, and stopped her, while having his ands on her shoulders.''What's wrong? 'Cause your pacing back and forth and it's bothering me.''

''Sorry! It's just...'' Karla took a look at the blood next to James, and just got off of Kendall's grip and just left the room.

''Ugh! Wait!'' Kendall yelled, before running after her.

Skyler didn't even notice them leave. She was just paying attention to James. She looked at him. Very Lifeless. Then, a tear fell down from her eyes, to James's cheek, and she saw him open his eyes slowly.''James? James!'' She whispered, seeing James wake up after seeing his body full of blood back at the woods. And After having a branch being thrown into his stomach.

''S-Sky?'' James asked softly, putting a hand in her cheek, wiping out some of her tears.''Come here...'' He said, hugging her, as she hugged back tightly. But not too tight. She didn't want to hurt him.

Then, they pulled away from the hug, and just locked eyes with one another. James leaned in and kissed her as she kissed back while smiling.

* * *

><p>''Karla! Karla? Karla!'' Kendall got a hold of Karla's arm and turned her around. He kept calling her name, and she just ignored him and kept walking away, with him behind her.<p>

''What?''

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing, this place is just...blood and disease infested and I don't like seeing it...'' She said, putting her hands in her face. Then, Kendall just looked at her and gave her a tight hug.

**I feel like this chapter was short, but cute :) Hehe. And I don't know how long it will be. Probably 20 or something.**


	14. Other's have died

**Just incase you didn't notice, I took off a chapter, but it was just the 'characters' one so if you haven't read the ch. before this one, go read it. But I'm pretty sure you already did :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 Week Later<em>**

''Oh!'' Carlos yelled, after winning a board game that him, Logan, Natalie, Kristy and Caterine were playing.

''Ugh! How do you do that!'' Logan said.

''I have my ways...'' Logan then rolled his eyes playfully at his latino friend. Then, they all heard Logan's room door knock.

''Logan? Kristy?''

''Yeah mom?'' Logan asked, getting up from the ground, s well as Kristy. They went over to their mother, who had the house phone in her hands.

''I just got a phone call from your uncle...Remember your baby cousin? Jasmine?'' Logan then nodded as the others got up from the ground, and went over to Logan and Joanna.''Well, they were coming over for a visit, and when they were in the market down town, someone tried kidnapping Jasmine, but left her in the baby carriage dead instead...''

''W-What?'' Kristy said.

''But, she was my favorite...She was the only one who actually liked me and _was_ like me...'' Logan said.

''I'm sorry sweety...'' Joanna said to her two children, and giving Kristy a hug.

''I'm sorry Logan...'' Natalie put a hand in Logan's shoulder, and then gave him a hug.

''There's been a lot of killing around here...even in the town next to this one...Vampirahs. But no one knows who this killer is. He or she is going all over, spray painting, 'destroyer of world's.' I even heard that they go all over the world just to kill very innocent people...''

''I'm getting scared now...'' Carlos said.

''Don't be.'' Caterine said, holding his hand.

''Well, Carlos...your about to get more scared...'' Joanna said, as Carlos looked at her, with a sad expression on his face.''Your brother Charlie...well, he went over to the bank to get some money, and he...got shot when someone came in and stole most of the money in the bank.''

Carlos looked down. Tears starting to form in his eyes. Caterine saw how sad he was and gave him a hug to comfort him.

''I'm sorry guys...but I though you should know.'' Joanna said.

* * *

><p>''So...'' James said, half skipping over to his blonde friend who was in his laptop.<p>

''Skippy much?'' Kendall asked, with a laugh, closing his laptop and turning the revolving chair around. They were both in James's house which is weird because James usually goes to Kendall's house.

''I'm just...happy.'' James then jumped into his bed.

''Why?'' Kendall then hit James's arm playfully, as James sat up straight on his bed.

''I'm...in love...'' James grabbed his pillow and started squishing it while closing his eyes and smiling.

''If that pillow's Skyler, please don't kill her...''

''I love her too much to kill her. Besides, I'm not a killer. I'm a lover. And I'm in love, so it makes _perfect_ sense.'' He said, smiling as Kendall just gave him a weird look and got up from the chair, going over to put the laptop in James's long bookshelf. Then, James went over to Kendall.''And, what about you?''

''I still don't know why you have this bookshelf. You don't even have books in it.''

''Not that.''

''Oh, I'm a lover.''

''Not that dude! Are you...in _love_...'' That made Kendall just drop some of James's things to the ground.

'''Psh, what are you talking about?''

''Oh come on dude! Aren't you and Karla going out?''

''We've...had some dates, this week but that's all.''

''Oh really?'' James smirked, as Kendall just left downstairs to the kitchen with James following him.

''Yeah...''

''Do you like her?''

''James!'' Kendall turned around and saw James smiling.''Please respect my personal life. Thank you.'' Kendall then left with a glass of water in his hands. He went to the room next to James. Which was like a second living room, but way cooler. He sat down on the couch, and turned the TV on, when James just stood right in front of the TV.''Uhm, sir...I'd like to watch the hockey game.''

''You don't even like hockey.''

''I've changed, haven't you noticed?''

''Nope...now,'' James paused, and sat down next to Kendall, taking the remote out of his hands and turning the TV off.''Is wittle Kendall in wuv?''

''First, don't talk like a baby on me, it's creepy. Second, just, leave me alone with that.''

''Come on dude, just tell me...or I'll go tell her about that new guy that lives next to me.'' James said, looking away. Kendall just looked at him.

''Yeah right.'' Kendall looked away, as James grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

''Yeah, hey Karla? Have you met Daniel? Oh, you have! What a coincidence! He lives right next to me! I know he's really nice! And he told me yesterday that he likes-'' James got interrupted by Kendall just slapping away his phone.''What the hell dude?''

''Fine! Yes...''

''Ha! Knew it!'' James said, as they both saw James's broken phone on the ground.

''Sorry...'' Kendall said.

''Oh it's okay, I got 4 more of those.'' James said.


	15. So weird

**Hey guys! I took the top part out of the prologue 'cause I know I won't use that...oh that's it. Just thought you should know. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Few days later<em>**

''I, can't believe your leaving...'' Logan said to Natalie, seeing her lugage right next to her.

''Come on, it's only for a couple of days...'' Natalie gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

''Airplane riders going off to New York, the plane is about to take off...'' Natalie pulled away, and gave Logan a hug.''I'm sorry, and I hope you'll be okay about your cousin.''

''Thanks...'' Then, she left to where her airplane was at, taking one last look at Logan. Logan smiled and waved at her good-bye.

* * *

><p>''Hey buddy...so how'd it go with uh, you and Nat?'' Carlos asked, looking over at something in the computer.<p>

''Fine, I just...'' Logan paused, to throw his car keys, and himself, into his bed.''Didn't really quite get why _she_ had to leave...''

''Well it'll be fine, besides, Caterine also said she has to leave tomorrow for a couple of days too...'' Carlos turned around from his revolving chair, and grabbed a small plastic ball, and threw it into a small basket.''Score!''

''And, why aren't you with her?''

''Oh I am.''

''But...she's not here!''

''She's in the bathroom Logan.''

''Oh, psh...knew that.''

''Of course you did.''

''Hey, I'm back. Hi Logan.'' Caterine said, sitting down in the revolving chair next to Carlos.

''Hey. So, um, why are _you_ leaving tomorrow? 'Cause of, all the killing going on?'' Logan asked.

''Actually my...uhm, dad wants me to go visit my, sick grandma. Which is...far, away.'' She said, with a fake smile, turning back to the computer. They just didn't know she was lying.

''Okay then...I, hope she's okay.'' Logan said, getting up from his bed, and checking out the screen on the computer in his room.''Whatcha guys doin'?'' He asked, grabbing on to both revolving chairs, as all 3 of them looked closely at the screen.

''The 'secret' website...''

''And I think you were right dude...your great-grandfather's a wolf.'' Carlos said, as Logan rolled his eyes while laughing.

''It doesn't say that dude.'' Logan then looked closely at the screen and his eyes just widened.''Wow it _does_ say that!''

* * *

><p>''I just don't understand why you have to leave.'' James whined, as Skyler just held onto both of his hands.<p>

''I'm sorry Jamie, I just...really have to know how my mom's doing back home.''

''I thought this was your home...''

''Oh it is! I was born here, but my mom was, born in the U.S. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it.'' She then gave him one last kiss before leaving. She looked back at James, Kendall and Karla as they all waved good-bye. James saw the plane leave, and went over to Kendall and Karla.

''It'll be okay buddy...'' Kendall patted James in the back.

''Yeah, I guess...it's so weird...I mean, she leaves today, and then Karla leaves tomorrow.''

''I just, really wanna spend some quality time with my brothers in the U.S.'' Karla said, as Kendall and James just looked at her.''Hey! Who wants some cookies? I'll go buy some from that guy over there...'' She said nervously after leaving.

**Sorry it's short, but next chapter up next! :D Review pls!**


	16. First kiss

**Hello again! x) Reviews, reviews, reviews. I love you all! Your reviews make my smile each day :) See! Virtual smile also x) Keep it up. Here's the next chapter. I'm on a ROLL today! Well, mostly cause I have nothing else to do...Oh well!**

* * *

><p>''Well, this is it...'' Carlos said, letting go of Caterine's hand slowly, looking over at the people leaving for their planes.<p>

''Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to leave you forever for some handsome guy.'' Carlos's eyes widened, but Caterine just laughed.''That won't happen. Trust me.''

''O-okay...thanks...''

''And it's not like I'm also gonna die or something...''

''What?''

''I'm kidding! I won't get killed. I'll _try_ not to though, 'cause I still want to see you.'' She then gave him a kiss, and a hug. Like people always did on Valentine's day. But this was different. She was 'leaving' to the 'U.S.' and _he_ was sad about it. But he couldn't really do anything about it.

''Well, I gotta go...I'm sorry about Charlie. But even though Logan's like your second brother, leave him alone for once.'' She said, with a small giggle.

''What'd I do to him?''

''Well, stop doing your shinanigans.''

''Is that a word?''

''Possibly.'' Carlos then just laughed and looked down, then back up at her.

''Okay. Bye...''

''Bye!'' She said as a loud-whisper. Then, he waved at her as she left to her airplane.

''You okay budd?'' Logan said, coming from somewhere else, and putting a hand in Carlos's shoulder.

''Yeah, I'll be okay...''

''Alright, come on. Let's get home.'' Logan said, patting Carlos in his back as they walked out of the airport.

* * *

><p>''James! I know your here!'' Kendall said, throwing his car keys into his living room couch, and going over to sit down.<p>

''Yo!'' James yelled, going over to his blonde friend.''Whoa, what's that?'' Kendall looked at what James was pointing at, and grabbed it. It was actually a silver necklace that had half of a broken heart.

''Just a necklace...I, uhm, gave Karla the other half.''

''Nice! What else did you give her? This!'' James said, making kissy faces, as Kendall just threw a pillow at his face.

''No.'' Kendall shouted.

''What? How could you _not_ kiss her yet!''

''I don't know! I just, left when she was still at home, and she said she didn't need me to go with her to the airport, and even though I would kiss her, I thought she would puke or leave me, and ugh! I'm so stupid...''

''I know that already buddy...'' Kendall then gave him a look.''But your not a bad kisser, I've heard it from your past girlfriends...''

''Oh no.'' Kendall said, standing up from his spot.''We gotta get to the airport!'' Kendall and James then ran to the door, when Kendall stopped.''Ugh! My mom let out my car right now to be vacumed and washed!''

''The hell dude?''

''Ugh! Just let me...think. Uh, mom!''

''Yeah sweety?'' Ms. Knight asked, coming over from the kitchen with some tea.

''Airport! Now. Please.''

''Okay!''

''I'm going too.'' Katie said out of nowhere. Then, they all finally left to the airport.

* * *

><p>''I don't know where she's at!'' Kendall yelled, as all 4 of them were running around the airport station.''Wait! There she is!'' Kendall then ran over to Karla before she went passed the security.<p>

''Kendall?''

''We forgot something.'' Kendall said, smiling at her, as she smiled back. Then, they both leaned in and pressed their lips together into a sweet kiss.

James was tired, but he looked over at them, and smiled. Katie and Ms. Knight stood right by James too. Ms. Knight just put her hand in her chest, and smiled.

A few seconds passed, and they both pulled away.''That's adorable!'' Ms. Knight yelled, as Kendall faked a little laugh and turned to his mother.

''Mom!'' He said, in a loud whisper.

''Oh, sorry, your busy.''

Kendall then looked over at Karla.

''Airplane going off to Illinois is about to take off.''

''Hey! Dude! Hurry up!'' Some dude who was in the line for the same plane yelled. Then, James came over to him and grabbed on to his arm.

''Shut up, or that ugly face, will be uglier than before.'' James said, as the guy just hid in the line again.

''Bye...'' Kendall said, as Karla just hugged him tightly, with her hands under his arms. He hugged back tightly also.

''Where's popcorn when you need it...'' The security lady said, smiling at them, as they pulled away from their hug.

''I, gotta go...'' Karla said, as Kendall smiled a bit. Then, he gave her one last kiss as she left. He waved at her as she waved back. He saw her plane leave, and then he just turned to his best friend, his sister and his mother.

''Come on buddy.'' James said, with a little smile. Kendall looked over at him and went over to them, walking away from the window Kendall was at.


	17. Sadness and frustration

''Honey? Are you okay?'' Joanna asked, feeling Logan's forehead. It seemed that he wasn't even eating well.

''Yeah, I mean...Ms. Vadek's food isn't good like-I mean...yum!'' Kristy said, with a fake smile, after seeing Ms. Vladek's face.

''I make food. You eat food.'' Ms. Vladek said.

''Sorry Ms. V. but, I'm just, not hungry right now...'' Logan said.''May I be excused?''

''Sure.'' Ms. Vladek said, as Logan started leaving upstairs. Ms. Vladek picked up his plate, and Carlos got up too. He sneezed and he rubbed his head, and wrinkled his nose.

''Can I be...whatever he said...''

''Of course Carlos.'' Joanna said, as Carlos followed Logan to their room.

''Boys seem weird to you?'' Joanna asked. Kristy shrugged, as Ms. Vladek just looked at the stairs, and shook her head.''I just got here.'' She said, as she left with the plates in her hands, to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>I was completely out of words...was what I saw...real?<em>

_'What the-oh my god!'_

_No..._

_'Help me!'_

_B-but...what would happen if it was? _The smart boy thought to himself, staring at the ceiling in his room...with silence all around him.

_'Help me!' the latino boy yelled.'Somebody!' He swore he almost cried or something._

_He was gonna die...he was sure of it...or was he?_

_But who could've possibly helped him? No one..._

Carlos woke up, and yelled, making Logan fall from his bed and yell too.

''What's wrong dude!''

''Nothing...I just...'' Carlos stopped, and sneezed again. Then, he looked at his arm.''Ahh!''

''What! What's going on?'' Logan asked, rapidly getting up from his bed, and grabbing a baseball bat.

''M-m-my...my...my...''

''Dude! Use your words!''

''Look!'' Logan rolled his eyes, and grabbed Carlos's arm, looking at it closely.''Ahh! What the hell! How-but-what!''

''Dude! Look!'' Carlos pointed at Logan's arm, as Logan yelled, looking at it.

''Go to the bathroom!'' They both then ran straight to the bathroom, and tried shaving the hair that appeared on their arms. But it never came off. They would shave, but the hair would just come back again in their arms.

''Wait...'' Logan said, stopping Carlos from shaving again.''Oh no...''

* * *

><p>''Kendall!'' Ms. Knight yelled from downstairs.<p>

''What!'' Kendall yelled, running down the stairs.

''I heard a crash, what's going on!'' James yelled, coming over to Kendall and Ms. Knight with an electric guitar. Kendall just looked at him, and took the guitar away.

''There wasn't a crash.'' Kendall told him.

''Kendall...'' Ms. Knight then gave her son a tight hug, while sobbing into his chest.

''Mom, what happened?''

''I can't believe this...'' She said.

''Mom, what happened? Your scaring me! Wait...mom...where's Katie! Katie! Mom! Tell me!'' Kendall started tearing up, as he took his mother off of him. He then put his hands in her shoulders, and looked at her closely.

''K-katie...''

''Mom! Tell me please! What happened to my sister?''

''She left outside to the park right across the street for a while...then, I just went outside to go look for her...but...she was found...oh my gosh...''

Kendall let his mother go, and left outside.''This can't be happening.'' He said to himself. He was then about to cross the street, when James stopped him by grabbing on to his friends arms.''Let me go! Katie! Katie!''

''Kendall! Stop!''

''No! I know where she is! Katie!'' Kendall then went down on his knees, and put his head down, while tearing up.''Katie...''

''Come on buddy...'' James got Kendall up, while giving him a brotherly hug.

**That got me very sad. :(**


	18. Robbing and shapeshifters

**Okay, so right here you will see the groups and group names you all gave me. I still had them all written down luckily.**

''I'm so thirsty.'' Karla whined.

''Here! Eat this jelly donut. Now stop whining!'' Demi threw her a jelly donut, as Karla just rolled her eyes when she catched it, and growled at her.''Hey! Don't get your fangs in a twist!''

''Do we really have to do this?'' Kimberly asked.

''Yes! Now,'' Demi paused to put on her black scarf over her mouth, and a hoodie on. The other three girls did the same.''Hoodies on, and go to your positions.'' They all nodded, and went seperate ways.

Karla shook the spray paint in her hands, and spray painted on the public bus; _Bleeding Skies Anonymous._

She then looked around, and got on the bus, sitting down in a seat, and looking down at her phone.''Hey! Pay, or leave!'' The bus driver yelled at her. Then, she looked up, and took a gun out, pointing it at him.

Demi, Rosa, Kimberly then jumped inside the bus. Rosa and Kimberly just bit everyone, as Demi took their money.''Okay! Let's go!'' Demi yelled, as her and the other two left. Karla just put her gun away, and just bit the bus driver. But after she left, she threw her jelly donut at him, which had her bite marks on it.

On the other side of the street, was Skyler. She just didn't notice her. She went inisde the bank, with her friends, DeAnna, Sam and Jessica. They were all wearing a mask to hide their faces too.

Skyler came inside the bank, and took a gun out, saying,''Nobody move, and nobody get's hurt.'' She said, as DeAnna stood in front of the people who worked in the bank.

Meanwhile, Sam and Jessica went to the safe, and took most of the money in it. The would even bite the people in their way.

Then, when they were all done, they ran out...leaving a small piece of paper, saying; _Dark Angels_

* * *

><p>''This can't be happening dude!'' Logan was going paranoid now. While Carlos was just pacing back and forth. It should be the other way around though.<p>

''Well it _is_ happening! Wait, what's happening?'' Carlos asked, stopping right in front of his smart friend. I mean, he _was_ the smart one so he _had_ to have an answer.

''Yesterday, a wolf attacked me...''

''And...a wolf attacked me...''

''But how did we just, randomly become wolves too! This makes NO sense!''

''I know! Well a lot of things don't make sense to me, but still!''

''Come on dude!'' Logan grabbed Carlos by his arm, and they ran outside to the woods. The woods were like, right next to the castle.

Logan stopped him, and feel something weird inside of him. Then, Carlos started backing away, when his friend started growing large teeth. Like fangs. Logan growled, and turned to Carlos, jumping over him, and turning into a shapeshifter.


	19. Stealing, funerals and vampires

**So the other one was short, but I am RUSHING(Get it, cuz I'm a rusher? Like, big time rush? Haha I should shut up now...) and I am TRYING to finish this very soon :) I've had like, what...2 months with this? Damnz I need to finish. And the girls never actually left their towns...so we lied. Were so bad...**

* * *

><p>Caterine, and her other friends, Santanna, Rachel and Quinn, were outside a super rich house, that was basically having a classy party.<p>

''Okay, just get in, and get out.'' Santanna said.''We need this money for personal reasons.''

''Alright.'' Rachel said, as she went over to knock on the door, but 2 security guards covered the door.

''You on the list?'' One of them asked, as Rachel just smiled, and punched both of them in the face.''Come on guys!'' She yelled, as the other girls came. Quinn and Caterine just grabbed the two body's, and threw them into the trees by some woods.

Then, they all nodded, and crashed inside the house. But only Caterine and Santanna turned into shapeshifters.

Everyone suddenly got scared, and Quinn held out a gun.''Give us all the money you have, or you'll have to deal with these two.''

Caterine and Santanna growled, as everyone nodded in fright. Then, Quinn and Rachel passed everyone, as they put money, or valuable things in their bags.

When they were done, Caterine and Santanna jumped out the windows. Rachel ran out, and Quinn threw something that had a timer, and walked out smiling.

Then, everyone saw a ton of smoke come out when the timer was out. And right there, the small object had something written on it; _Dark Sky._

A couple of minutes away from the house, was Natalie, and her group. Nathan (her twin), and the two girls' who were sisters, Kaila and Michelle Robers.

They all just ran inside the public mall. It was small and didn't have as much stores...but it was tall enough...for a shapeshifter or two.

Natalie and Nathan ran inside as shapeshifters, and growled at everyone. They were so frightened now and just stood still and quiet.

Then, Kaila jumped on top of Nathan, and started talking.''LISTEN. GIVE US ALL THE MONEY YOU HAVE, OR BYE BYE. You'll go to hell.'' She said, whispering the last sentence, and doing a puppy dog face. Then, everyone nodded, and started giving her and Michelle every single piece of money that they had in purses, wallets or pockets.

When they were done, they left a crumbled up old piece of paper, saying; _The Stunners._

* * *

><p><em>''What's going on?'' The long brunette haired boy asked.''What's happening to me?'' He then grew fangs...and honey colored eyes.<em>

_He was very pale. What had happened to him? I think we all know...but exactly, **who** did this to him?_

James woke up, and jumped out of Kendall's bed. But Kendall wasn't in the room. James then went to the bathroom, and saw his eyes a honey color.''Oh my god...this is real...'' He then left to the living room, and saw Kendall.''Kendall?''

_''Ahh!'' The blonde haired boy yelled._

_He had bite marks on his neck, along with a few blood. _

_''Why'd you fuckin' do that!'' The girl yelled, holding on to Kendall._

_''I think you know why! I loved him! You freakin' took him away!'' The vampire who had bitten Kendall then laughed, disappearing from their sight._

_''Kendall?'' Kendall heard a familiar voice, and saw the girl holding on to him. Then, his eyes just widened._

_''MOM!'' He yelled, as they girl just looked at the stairs, and ran out with full speed.''MOM!''_

_''Kendall!'' A voice echoed in Kendall's head._

''Kendall!'' James yelled, and Kendall woke up, but didn't even wanna look at his friend.

''Leave me alone...'' Kendall groaned.

''Kendall! Come on!'' James tried pulling Kendall out of the couch that he was thrown in. They were both wearing a black suit. Nothing white.''Dude! Get...up!''

Kendall turned his head towards James and growled. James backed away, as Kendall got up.

''O-okay...well, we gotta go to Katie's funeral and...and...what happened to you?''

''What?'' Kendall went over to the kitchen, and grabbed a green apple, as James saw his fangs come out.

''What happened to us...''

''Us? You turned into a monster too?''

''Yeah! I don't even know how, or who did this to me!''

''Well...I saw...one of my ex's''

''Y-your ex's? Well which one!''

''I can't remember... but I think I also saw...''

''Who?'' Kendall stood quiet.''Dude! WHO!''

''Uhm-''

''Guys...'' Ms. Knight interrupted, and sniffed.''We gotta get going...'' She said, starting to cry again.

* * *

><p>''We are gathered here today...for the death, of a very strong little girl. She was only 10...but she seemed like an adult. Responsible and safe, around others. Till her death came and destroyed <em>her<em>...'' Kendall just closed his eyes, not listening to the other words the priest was saying. He would remember what fun he had with his little sister. He looked at the coffin in the under ground, and a tear just escaped from his left eye.

He smiled a bit, looking up at the sky. Seeing the moving clouds, but no sun at all. _I love you Katie...and don't worry... I'm gonna find this fuckin' person who killed you..._

**Okay, so remember when Natalie and Caterine went over to the castle at Logan's? Of course you do! :D Well, when that guy opened the bookshelf to the 'secret room', Natalie and Caterine stepped on the blood of a wolf, when someone else just grabbed the tube and dropped it on the ground. And they didn't want their guys to know about all that. Sorry if that confused ya! But I just didn't put that in the story. And your probably asking 'Why steal money?' Well, I don't know how to respond to that, because I just wanted them to do something bad! :}**


	20. Only vampires

**Ello! Okay so I just wanted to say, that it really makes my day when I see this story in people's Fav's! And when I see that you put me in your fav authors, I'm like "Oh look! There I am!'' Lol :D Thank you! Okay...let's get serious...well, I'm never serious, but still! Next chapter! This is the longest story I've ever done too, and I'm on a ROLL again! 3 updates today! WOO! Okay, on to chapter...something...sorry! Can't keep track! x)**

* * *

><p>''Come on guys!'' Demi yelled, as the whole group was on a cliff, looking over the small town so called; Wolvesberg.<p>

They saw all different kinds of people...different people.

''A-are you sure we should go?'' Rosa asked.

''Yes!'' Demi yelled, her eyes turning a bright red color.

''Their like our enemies! We can't!'' Kimberly yelled.

''Wait...'' Karla reached an interesting scent, and started walking away.

''Karla? What's up?'' Rosa asked, as her and the other girls followed her. Then, someone quickly grabbed Karla by the neck, and it looked like the person, was gonna start chocking her.

Demi, Rosa and Kimberly then growled.

''Aww...look! Their one of us...'' The person who was holding on to Karla yelled. Then, Karla just struggled to get out, but then she thought of something. She then bit the person's arm.''Ah!'' Karla then backed away from the person, seeing some crystals falling off.

Demi then grabbed one of the other girls, who was with the other person that tried chocking Karla. They were obviously girls. And their were 4. So one for each.

Kimberly growled at one.

Rosa growled at the other.

Then, Karla had the last one. They both looked at each other. They couldn't see each others faces, 'cause one group had masks, and Karla's group, had scarfs over their mouths so you could only see their eyes. And before you know it, they both just started fighting. When Karla took the girls mask off. Her eyes widened to see who it was, and then, that's when Karla took her scarf off.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HUH? YOU LIED! STOP THAT! STOP REPEATING WHAT I'M SAYING, AND JUST ANSWER ME FOR GOD SAKE!'' Karla and Skyler both yelled. Yep, it was Skyler and _her_ group.

''You guys...know, each other?'' Kimberly asked, as all of them had stopped fighting.

''Yeah! She uh, she's my buddy! Hehe, right Sky?'' Karla said, playfully hitting Skyler in the arm.

''Huh? Oh! Psh! Yeah! Totally my, buddy!'' Skyler then hit Karla right back, a little harder.''Sorry...'' She whispered.

''So...buddy. What are you doing here?''

''Fine,'' Skyler then walked over to Sam, rolling her eyes a bit.''We, just wanted to get out of Vampirahs for a while.''

''Yeah, we knew how everyone was at Vampirahs, and besides...we took out our anger by robbing...'cause someone killed part of our families...'' said Sam.

''Really?'' Karla asked, as Skyler and the others nodded. Then, she took out money from her pockets and threw it at the ground.''Then, I guess were done here...'' Karla then started walking away, when Demi stopped her.

''Whoa! Where the hell are you going?'' Demi put a hand on her shoulder, but Karla just took it away roughly.

''I'm done! This was stupid!'' She then looked over the cliff, seeing Vampirahs on the left, and Wolvesberg on the right. Put them both together, and their named; Dark-Knight'sVille.''We should just get the hell away from that place that obviously has wolves! So, who's with me?'' No one answered, or came over to Karla.''Sky? Don't you wanna see James? Or do you want to stay here, and be a bad person...I mean, were all bad people...but we can start being good people again. Vampires are bad people, but sometimes...half of them, are nice. You know, I'd rather die than let anyone else die because of me.'' She said, starting to walk away, when she felt someone grab her arm.

''Karla...I do want to see James...''

''Then why don't you come with me? There, you'll get to see him _all_ the time...'' Karla looked at Skyler, as Skyler thought, and looked over at her friends who made her do all of this.

''Sorry guys...'' She said.

* * *

><p>''I really don't understand why I <em>do<em> keep inviting you over dude...'' Kendall said.

''Because you love me! Okay! Now...what are we gonna do? Were vampires, so...how do we eat?''

''James...all I know is, is that we only drink blood to survive, we can heal ourselves-''

''So if I cut my fingers off like, RIGHT NOW they'll heal in 5 seconds?''

''I, guess...and, we have great hearing, and we can smell from a mile away. He have speed, we grow fangs when we need to or want to. Uhm, we have different color of eyes, I mean, did you SEE my eyes go from green to...orange?''

''Yeah! But, what kind of vampires are we?''

''Not sure yet...but we gotta be careful and not bite my-''

''Hey boys. Uhm, Kendall, theirs... someone on the phone for you...'' Ms. Knight said, as Kendall got up from the couch in the living room, and grabbed the house phone.

''Hello?''

''Kendall...'' A familiar voice said. Kendall's name just echoed inside his own head.''They k-killed her...''

''What? Who? A-and who is this?''

''She's dead...''

''Who the hell is dead!''

''V-violet...'' And with that, the unknown person just hung up, as Kendall let the phone drop to the floor and break.


	21. Wolvesberg

**Hi! Again... 4th update! WOO! :D**

* * *

><p>''Look at them over there...'' Quinn said.<p>

''I know...disgusting...'' said Santanna.

''Their just acting like normal people...it makes me _sick_...'' said Rachel.

''Um, guys? Isn't that what were doing?'' Caterine said, as all of them turned to her.

''What do you mean?'' Quinn asked.

''Were acting like normal people too. Were wolves! Shapeshifters!''

''I-isn't that the same thing?'' Rachel asked.

''Look, I just don't think we should be blaming them for killing our families...''

''They accuse US too!'' Santanna yelled.''Vampires hate wolves, like wolves hate the vampires...''

''And we can't just-whoa!'' Caterine yelled, after falling over a tiny, maybe a 5 inch, little cliff. Then, she opened her eyes, and saw something and just quickly got up.''G-guys...''

''What now?'' Quinn asked.

''Were not the only wolves here...'' Caterine whispered. Then, they all yelled, after 2 wolves appeared right in front of them. Then, Santanna and Quinn growled and turned into wolves, and started fighting with the 2 wolves. Then, Rachel just ran to the person who didn't transform. Caterine was alone with the last one. 4 VS. 4.

Or 1 VS. 1?

Caterine swallowed, and looked over at the other person, that had her whole face covered. All of them had their face unnoticeable.

Then, the person, who was also a girl, just ran to Caterine, as Caterine took her mask off of her face.''N-natalie?'' She asked, also taking off the small scarf from her face.

''Caterine?'' Natalie asked, getting up.''What the-how'd you-why are you here?''

''For something stupid...''

Natalie then looked at the others still fighting. Then, she just looked down.

''I can't do this anymore...I'm going back to Vampirahs.'' Caterine shouted at her friends.''That's where I belong. I've been their, to be a bad person, but...I've met a sweet guy that can't make me leave him or the small town I love. I lied to him about leaving for 2 weeks, when I never even left Wovesberg, and that felt wrong. So, good luck with whatever you wanna do in life.'' Caterine then turned around, and started walking away.''That's right. I can be _deep_.''

''Wait!'' Natalie yelled.''I don't want to be here either. I'm going to see Logie.''

''Logie?'' The other girls asked, still on the ground.

''Yep! Sorry...but I want to go back, and be the nice person, I really am.''

* * *

><p>''Honey? You okay?'' Joanna sked her son, who was shaking vigorously.<p>

''Y-yeah mom...I-I'm totally fine.'' Logan said, as he was about to drink a spoon full of warm soup, when he dropped the spoon for shaking too much.

''Carlos?'' Kristy asked, seeing Carlos shake like her brother.''Okay, what is up!'' She asked.

''Um, mother? Ms. Vladek? May Carlos, Kristy and I be excused?'' Logan asked.

Ms. Vladek and Joanna exchanged a dew weird, and suspicious looks.''I wouldn't...but you said it in the most fashioned way. So yes.'' Joanna said, as Ms. V. just nodded, and said to them,''Go ahead.''

''Thanks!'' Logan quickly got up from his seat, and grabbed Kristy and Carlos by their arms, and pulled them outside.

''What dude?'' Carlos asked.

''Kristy...we need to tell you something. Something very important, and promise me that you'll believe me!''

''What? Why?''

''Uhm, 'cause your my sister!''

''Fine!''

''Okay...were wolves...''

''What?''

''Shapeshifters.''

''Huh? I don't believe you...''

''Ugh! We'll just show you then!'' Logan hit Carlos in the chest, as he nodded. Then, they both backed away, and ran, transforming into wolves.

''Okay! Now I do!'' Kristy said, as Logan just walked up to her.''Please...keep your distance...'' She said, as Logan pouted, while Carlos was just rolling in the ground. But they didn't notice, that Ms. Vladek was looking out the window.

She had the devil in her eyes, and had a walkie talky in her hand.

''Get here quick...I've got a few more wolves over here...'' She said into the walkie talky.

''Uhm...hey Ms. Vladek?'' Ms. Vladek turned around to see Joanna right behind her.

''Yes?''

''I need help with something in the kitchen...'' Joanna said, after leaving back into the kitchen. Ms. Vladek then took a look at her, with a little smile, as she started growing fangs.

**The hell? Ms. V.? The creepy lady is a...a...a...well you know already! REVIEW PLEASE! :D And sorry! My dad says I cant be in the laptop too long and I've used it too much, so I'll update, probably tomorrow!**


	22. Captured

''Dude! Kendall! Where are you going? Ugh! Wait!'' James whined, following Kendall into the woods.

Then, when Kendall stopped, James stopped also, and saw his blonde friend looking over Wolvesberg.''I'm going in...''

''What! No, no, no...remember! Everyone who went over to the other side, never returned!''

''Yeah, well we've done the same! With a sweet innocent little girl who just wanted her doll!'' Kendall yelled, turning to James, and facing Vampirahs.

''W-what?''

''My father told me I had to...I don't know why he hated the other side. He owned the whole place, so why did he hate on Wolvesberg?''

''Look, let's just go...''

''I need to go check over there! What if they have all the three girls in my life over their? Katie, Karla, Violet...maybe Skyler! and-'' James stopped him, when he saw 2 boys about the same age as them, right behind Kendall. Then, Kendall turned around.

''Who are you?'' A boy with raven hair asked.

''Who are you?'' Kendall asked.

''Oh I'm Carlos, and this is Logan!'' Carlos said, smiling, as Logan looked at him.

''Don't tell them that!'' Logan said in a loud-whisper.

''Sorry...'' Carlos whispered back.

''So...'' James walked over to Logan, as Logan felt weirded out.''Your wolves? Kendall, let's eat 'em.''

''What! No! Dude! Let 'em go!'' Kendall shouted.

''Thank you!'' Carlos yelled.

''Besides...someone killed my mom...I just, saw bite marks on her neck and-''

''Oh, so that _automatically_ makes you think _we_ did that?'' James shouted, interrupting Logan.

''Look, let's just go.'' Kendall said, pulling James, as they both walked toward Wolvesberg.

Logan and Carlos looked at them, and turned around, to walk to Vampirahs. But before they knew it, all 4 boys, were knocked out by strangers.

* * *

><p>Kendall and James then woke up, to be in handcuffs, right by a wall.''W-what happened?'' James asked.<p>

''Oh no...they captured us!''

''Kendall?'' James asked, frightened.''Where are we?''

''Were in the other side...where the NorthSiders are at...''

James tried not to go paranoid. Then, he looked at what was in front of him.''Uhm...Kendall?''

''Not now dude! I'm trying to see if we can break out of this thing!''

''But Kendall-''

''Hold on! Okay, if you struggle, then it might get tighter...''

''KENDALL!''

''WHAT?''

James pointed at what was in front of them, and Kendall looked.''K-Karla?''

''And Skyler!'' James yelled, as Skyler and Karla looked up at them.

''Guys!'' Skyler yelled excitedly.''James, please help us...''

''W-what are they gonna do with us?''

''What they always do...'' Kendall said, looking over at Karla.''They, either spray holy water on us...or put us in the sun so we turn into ash...''

''What! Dude! We-we gotta get out of here!''

''James! Don't struggle...all we can do...is keep quiet...''

''Fine...'' Kendall then looked down, and saw a shadow, so he looked up. His eyes widened to see who it was.''V-violet?''

* * *

><p>''No! I can <em>do<em> this!'' Carlos yelled, struggling to get off of the handcuffs.

''Carlos! It won't work!''

''Were wolves! Were strong!''

''Yes, but-'' Logan stopped, to see Natalie and Caterine right in front of them.''No, no, no...''

''You guys too!'' Carlos asked, very scared.

''Yeah...'' Caterine said, feeling a bit of pain on her stomach.

''They captured all the wolves...''

''Oh my god...'' Logan said, as he looked at Carlos. Then, someone tapped him, and he turned around.''No...Ms. Vladek!'' He yelled.


	23. Escape Part I

**This story is coming to an end...aww :( But it's not THIS chapter though...yay! :D There's probably 5 or less chapters left...But enjoy!**

* * *

><p>''I thought...you were dead!'' James said, pausing in the middle of his sentence because he was struggling to get out.<p>

''Oh I just say that. It's part of the plan.'' Violet said, with a little smile.

''Your the k-killer?'' Kendall asked.

''No shit! I hate people, all people, so every year, new morons come. Some of them I date and turn them into vampires. Like I did to you...And, I just kill other people.''

''Why!''

''For fun.''

''Fun!''

''Yes! It's always funny to see people all 'Oh no! They killed my brother, or sister!' and to see them cry!''

''There's nothing funny about that!'' Kendall was really struggling to get out. His eyes were even turning to a honey color.

''Dude! Chill!'' James whispered.

''Chill? Were trapped in here with a bitch who killed my sister and your brother, and your telling me to CHILL!''

''Bitch?'' Violet suddenly got red eyes, and slapped Kendall.''I loved you...that's why I turned you into this! Now...'' She stopped, to slap him again, as he looked down.

''Stop!'' Violet turned around, and smiled, to see Karla looking up at her.

''Oh...and are you going to stop me?''

''Destroyer of world's? More like the biggest bitch in the world...'' Karla said, as Violet swung her arm to punch her, but Karla quickly ducked. Then, she put her head back up''How would you feel if they killed your friends? Family? Your idiotic self?''

''That's it! Take her away to the dungeon!''

''Ooo a dungeon! I'm so scared!'' Violet then snapped her fingers, as 2 of her assistants came and took the handcuffs off of Karla's hands, as Karla punched both of them and ran away.

''Don't just stand there you idiots! Get her! And take these two kids over to the fountain to get whooped!'' Violet said, pointing at James and Kendall, as 2 more assistants took both of them away, leaving Skyler alone.

* * *

><p>''Ms. V.? H-how could you?'' Logan asked.<p>

''I NEVER liked how people treated me! Okay!'' Ms. Vladek yelled at him, as Logan had a sad face, as well as Carlos.''They would always say 'Oh! I hate her!' and 'Oh! She's ugly and creepy!' or 'Oh! She looks dead!' Well guess what? _Their_ the dead one's _now_!'' She yelled, as she left.

Then, Violet came, with two more of her assistants.''Take these two morons also...'' She said, as the assistants took Carlos and Logan away. Then, she walked to Natalie and Caterine.''Hmm...I never liked you wolves...your so hairy, and besides, I don't think it's because your wolves...'' She said, with a laugh.

Natalie struggled to get out. Both of them were furious. Then, they just growled. It was a growl, of a mad wolf.


	24. Escape Part II

**Escape. Part II**

''Ah!'' Logan yelled, as he got whooped, with what seemed as a strong rope. Kendall, James and Carlos were there also. All shirtless.

Violet was watching them, as well as her sister Emily, and Ms. Vladek.

''We did good...'' said.

''Yes we did...hey!'' Violet yelled, at one of her assistants that had the rope.''Make sure you get the blondy one good...'' She said, smiling, and taking a sip of blood.

''If your so smart, why'd you put me and James in here?'' Kendall asked.''Were vampires, we can heal ourselves...''

''Talk again mister, and I'll make sure they take your powers away.'' said Violet, while Kendall just gave her a look, but stayed quiet.

* * *

><p>''Come on!'' Karla yelled. She had gotten Skyler out of her handcuffs, and now, they were searching for other vampires and wolves.''Over here!'' She said, as they went over to 2 girls. Natalie and Caterine.<p>

One of them growled.

''Okay, just chill out please. Were here to save you.'' Skyler said, as Natalie and Caterine just turned into their normal selves. Then, Skyler took Caterine out, as Karla took Natalie out.

''Okay, you guys go get the other wolves out, we'll get the other vampires out...'' Karla said.

''Wait, you guys are vampires?'' Natalie asked.

''Can't you tell by our scent? We would've known you two were wolves if you weren't transformed.''

''We tried getting out, but those things are strong!'' Caterine said, holding on to her wrists.

''Were losing time here people!'' Skyler yelled, as they all just ran seperate ways.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Few minutes later:<em>**

Violet and Emily then went over to Kendall, who was standing. Not straight, but he was standing.''Aww...I hope you guys learned your lessons...'' Violet said, as she turned around when someone tapped her.

''Miss me?'' Karla said, with some type of water gun in her hands, pointing it at Violet.

''Oh, are you and this other girl, going to play with water guns? How cute...'' Emily said, with a laugh.

''Oh...you don't recognize the scent?'' Skyler said.

''What scent...there _is_ no scent...'' Violet said.

''Oh...okay...'' Karla then sprayed Violet with what appeared to be holy water, as Skyler sprayed Emily.

''No!'' Violet and Emily yelled, but too late. They were both gone.

''Hey, where'd you get the holy water?'' Skyler asked Karla.

''They had a whole bucket in the church, so I just got these water guns from one of her dumb assistants, and filled it with the holy water.''

''Oh...''

''Guys! A little help over here!'' Natalie yelled, as Karla and Skyler saw Caterine on the ground, and Natalie trying to kill Ms. Vladek. Then, Ms. Vladek turned around, as Karla and Skyer pointed the guns at her.

''Come on! Do it already!''

Skyler was shaking, but Karla held a grip, and finally sprayed her.

''That was close...'' Natalie said, as she went to hug Logan.''I missed you...''

''Those rope's were strong...'' Logan said.

''Are you okay?'' Carlos asked, helping Caterine up.

''I am now.'' She said, going over to hug him.

''James...are you sure your okay?'' Skyler asked.

''Yeah...now that you're here.'' He said, giving her a hug.

Kendall looked at everyone hugging, and looked at Karla, and let his arms out, as he gave her a puppy dog face.

She rolled her eyes playfully, and went over to give him a hug. But she accidently poured a bit of holy water in his stomach.

''Ow.'' He said, pulling away.

''Sorry. I should put it down now.'' She said, putting the water gun down, and going over to hug him again.

''Hey, guys?'' James asked, as everyone turned to him.''What about those dumb assistants?''

''Yeah, and our other friends...'' Skyler asked, looking around for them.

''Oh, them...'' Karla started.''Well, the assistants said they always hated Violet and them, so he just let us all go. And, I think our little friends just left.''

''Hey, what happened to Kristy?'' Carlos asked.

''She stayed home. Luckily, nothing happened to her.'' Logan said.

''Home? But, how do you know nothing happened to her?''

''The castle is home, and I can see the castle from here, and it's in mint condition. But believe me, I used to play hide and seek with my little sister, and I would never find her...'' Logan said, with a smile, looking over at the castle again.

''This place was beautiful...now look at it...'' Natalie said.

''A little destroyed, but we can fix that...'' Karla said, with a smile.''I just, don't think 'Vampirahs' or 'Wolvesberg' should exist anymore...''

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter! :( The stories almost done, but I think I'll update tomorrow. Or if I have time, then today.<strong>


	25. Together forever

**_1 year later: At the coffee place_**

''Well, they got the whole town fixed...'' Karla said.

''That's good, but they changed the name.'' Skyler said.

''Oh yeah, Vampirahs and Wolvesberg, or whatever they were, do_ not_ exist any longer!'' Logan yelled out.

''So now it's just Dark-Knight'sVille?'' Caterine asked.

''Close...but I changed it...'' Kendall said.

''You changed it?'' Carlos asked.''How?''

''Well, since I own the whole place now, I own every place and every name.'' Kendall said.''Now, it's just named Moon-Ville. Named after my wonderful girlfriend, but it's in english. And, it's just a simpler name that won't remind me of my father.''

''Aw, that's so sweet.'' Natalie said, smiling at them.''The girlfriend part though...''

''So, your mom went to visit her family in Minnesota?'' Karla asked.

''Yeah, I said I was okay here. What about your parents?'' Kendall asked.

''Well, our mom...died,'' Kristy said.

''But I'm still with my amazing sis!'' Logan said, messing her hair up.

''My mom just left. She really didn't like this town...but hey! At least she let me stay!'' James said.

''Most of our parent's left.'' Skyler said.

''My parents still live here, but they said I can live with Logan...just no shinanigans.'' Natalie said.

''Seriously, is shinanigans a word?'' Carlos asked.

''Uhm, well, yeah...possibly...it's very possible...'' Everyone said.

''Well, me and Caterine also get to live with him!'' Carlos said excitedly.''He owns his great-grandfathers castle now!''

''That's all thanks to Kendall.'' Logan said, giving Kendall a fist pound.

''Hey, it's part of your family, that's the least I can do.'' Kendall told him.

''Oh...well, Kendall, Karla, Skyler, James?'' Logan asked, as they all looked at him.''Would you like to come and live at my great-grandfather's castle?'' He aske again, as everybody exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>Karla got out of Kendall's car, and took a look at the castle, while holding on to her lugage.<p>

''Hey, you coming?'' Kendall asked.

''Yeah.'' She said, smiling and grabbing his hand.

''Wow, this place is amazing!'' Skyler said, coming inside the castle.

''Just like you.'' James said, as Skyler smiled at him.

''Okay...let's get cleaning this place up and making it more...teenagy...'' Carlos said.

''Teenagy?'' Logan asked.

''Oh it can be a word!'' That made Logan laugh.

''Oh, James, here.'' Logan then got a key out of his jean pocket, and threw it at James. Then, he got 2 more keys out.''Kendall, and Carlos.'' He said, throwing both of them keys also.''Those will be the room keys you will be sharing with your lady's.''

''Okay...'' Kendall said slowly.

''But NO shinanigans!'' Natalie said, with a laugh.''I'm serious guys...'' She said, with a serious look, trying not to laugh.

''Okay, uhm...we'll let you guys unpack first, then, we can go fix the upstairs rooms.'' Logan said.

''Hey, this castle is HUGE, and we saw 2 more floors from outside...'' Natalie said.

''Well, the 3rd and 4th floor's were privacy...that's where Ms. Vladek did her 'private' things...'' Logan said, taking the thousand keys off of the dining room table.''But not anymore...'' He said, shaking the keys.

Then, everyone exchanged smiling and nodding looks.''Let's check them out first.'' Natalie said.

* * *

><p>''Whoa! Look at her baby pictures!'' Natalie yelled, as her, and Logan were looking at her photo album.<p>

''She went to prison? Daammmnnn...'' Carlos said, looking over some pictures with Caterine.

''Look at her old picture!'' James yelled.

''She had a unibrow?'' Skyler asked, looking into the old yearbook.

''Oh my gosh...guys!'' Karla yelled, as all of them came over to her, and Kristy and Kendall.''Look at this!'' She then took a bed cover off of the wall, and everyone saw it.

''WHOA!'' They all yelled, as some of them covered their mouths. In the wall, was a huge picture of Ms. Vladek.

''Well, we certainly won't be needing this!'' Logan said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, I guess we all know what these mean now:<em>**

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation._

Standing EVERYWHERE just devastated.

_When you were w8ing on the edge of the unknown._

Waiting in every single place to find this killer. You didn't even know where you were.

_And with the cataclysm raining down._

The huge disaster was just coming out to get you.

_Inside's crying 'save me now'_

You remembered crying for help when no one was with you.

_You were there impossibly ALONE._

Completely alone when you needed someone's help urgently. You knew no one could help you in the time of need...so you were just..._dead_ after.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 months later:<em>**

''Wow...this place is really cleaned up!'' Caterine said.

''Yeah! Now, it looks more teenagy!'' Carlos said.

''And the woods are like right here.'' Karla said.

''Okay, well...I never thought I'd say this...but...'' Logan stopped, and took a look at each person.''Vampires and wolves, have finally become friends.''

Everyone smiled at him.

''Oh, group hug!'' Carlos couldn't take it anymore, so he pulled everyone into a huge group hug.

A few seconds later, they all pulled away and laughed.

''Nat? Are you crying?'' Karla asked.

''I'm just, so happy Ms. Vladek is gone.''

''Yeah, she was a creepy lady...oh, where'd you leave her picture and everything?'' Caterine asked.

''Where it all belongs. In the dumpster...'' Logan said, with a smile.

''I still can't believe our great-grandfather was a wolf...'' Kristy said.

''Hey guys?'' Karla asked.''I'm starving, can we go now?''

''Sure.'' Kendall smiled, and grabbed her hand, as they both started walking away. Then, Skyler and James went with them.''Come on.'' Caterine said, pulling Carlos outside.

''You coming Logie?'' Natalie asked, as Logan looked around, smiling.

''Yeah...'' He said, grabbing her hand, and going outside.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that night:<em>**

_In memory of Jerry Wolvesberg and his amazing wolf pack...May you rest in piece._

Logan looked closely at his great-grandfather's sculpture.''Well great-grandfather, you have just earned yourself more wolfs...and a couple of vampires. But don't worry, their my friends, and their harmless. We became really great friends...and Ms. Vladek was always a vampire, did you know that?'' Logan then stepped on something. He looked down, and saw a small key.

Then, he was something on Jerry's sculpture. It was a small place for a key. Logan smiled a bit, and put the key in their. Moments later, the sculpture broke into two pieces, and right there, Logan did a huge smile, when he saw a huge picture of himself, and his friends.''Where did this come from?'' He said, grabbing the huge frame. Even Kendall, Karla, James and Skyler were in the picture, with Caterine, Carlos, Kristy and Natalie.

_I'm watching over you grand son...Please take care of my wonderful castle...and call me Jerry..._

Logan smiled, and he looked at the picture again. He saw it was one of those 3D one's. When you move it a little, you can totally see everyone turn from normal, to their monster selves.

''I will take care of it. A lot. Thanks great-grandfather...I mean-Jerry...'' Logan said, with a laugh, as he took the frame into the castle.

When he left, the sculpture closed, and a figure passed right by their.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked this story!<strong>

**Some questions:**  
><strong>-What was your fav part of the story?<strong>  
><strong>-Vampires or wolves? Which ones better?<strong>  
><strong>-Do you think this can be a great movie some day?<strong>  
><strong>(Please answer in your review's!)<strong>

**Thank you all for your OC's! Thanks for reviewing (even those who weren't even in the story)and being so nice to me and this story! :D You put a huge smile on my face! You guys can thank me by giving me a super long review, or just a super duper nice review :) Thank you so much, it was awesome working with you!**

**~btrstories**


End file.
